zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Imprisoning War
Timeline split Wasn't the past split (in which hyrule was not detstroyed) the timeline in which the wind waker's events happend , because it says he disapeared to fight in another land (Termina). So shouldnt it be written theother way round at the bottem of this page mongooseman556 (talk) 14:03, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Who was the Hylian Knight who wasn't killed in the Imprisoning War and where can you find him? Hylian Knight Who was the Hylian Knight who survived, and where does he live once you pull the sword out? Timeline Please changed all the stuff about it being Ocarina of Time because you don't know that for sure and basically the article just summarizes the later half of Ocarina. Plus, it's destroying my timeline. I'm confused now. What game did they actually explicitly say "Imprisoning War" in? Fused Shadow 17:12, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Thanks. Fused Shadow 02:53, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Location of the Temple of Time The maps of Hyrule in TP and OOT suggest that Hyrule Castle Town was rebuilt elsewhere, as it is dead-center in Hyrule in TP while off-center to the north in OOT. We also know that Ganondorf attacked the castle and the town, which likely did extensive damage. When Link duels the Skull Kid in TP, he is standing in the middle of what appears to have once been a square, one that looks strikingly similar to the square of the old Hyrule Castle Town of OOT. And on the other side of the tunnel the Skull Kid opens is the Temple of Time, just as it had been laid out in OOT (the temple was a short distance off the town square). The evidence seems to point to the castle and town being rebuilt in the center of Hyrule, leaving the Temple of Time and the remains of the old Castle Town to fall into ruin where they sat as the Faron Woods grew up around it. This makes more logical sense also, as it would be nigh impossible to uproot an entire temple and the remains of the town around it to relocate it in a forest. It just doesn't make sense and doesn't seem practical. Hero of Time 87 21:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Ah, but you're forgetting A LOT of other things, such as the new locations on the maps and the relocations involved therein. You are forgetting that Ganondorf still attacked Hyrule Castle Town and likely did a lot of damage before he was subdued. You are forgetting that Hyrule Castle Town is in a COMPLETELY different part of Hyrule Field in TP. Go check it out, it's true. They are NOT in the same place. The Temple of Time's presence is proof of that. And be realistic: they are not going to uproot the Temple of Time and move it to a forest where no one goes. It's not logical. It's far more supported that the castle and the town were rebuilt in the middle of Hyrule Field after Ganondorf's attack. The presence of the remains of the town square near the Temple of Time's remains is proof of that. That is the most likely scenario. They merely modeled the new Hyrule Castle Town after the original, explaining why it looks similar to its predecessor. Hero of Time 87 03:08, 6 March 2008 (UTC) That still doesn't make sense, b/c Ganondorf was captured and banished. There would have been no reason to move it, and it's not logical to move it. I maintain that they are NOT the same castle and town b/c they are in a completely different place, and the evidence is there that there was once a square of some kind outside the ruins of the Temple of Time. The old Castle Town was there, and it can be seen when Link battles the Skull Kid. And yes, the Lost Woods most likely expanded in a century, common sense should tell you that. You keep forgetting we're talking a century later, and in Hyrule, a land of magic. I maintain that Hyrule Castle Town was rebuilt elsewhere due to the maps of Hyrule and the presence of the old Castle Town square during the Skull Kid battle.Hero of Time 87 02:11, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I don't see any reason to continue the "argument" because the evidence supports the ruins being the old Hyrule Castle Town, not to mention the new Castle Town's location at the center of Hyrule Field. And on a side note, Kokiri Forest was a "forbidden forest," meaning that it wasn't part of Hyrule proper. While still considered part of the land of Hyrule, like Ordon Village, it wasn't officially considered part of the main kingdom, merely an annex. So your statement about the two not being the same place is null and voided I'm afraid there. Link's house is on the outskirts b/c the Kokiri Forest's geography, like the rest of Hyrule, changed drastically in that 100 years following the Imprisoning War. The Deku Tree's remains ought to be obvious: the new Forest Temple. The tree is the right size, close to Ordona Province, and bears the symbol of the Kokiri on its doors exactly like the interior of the Deku Tree. I'm afraid that is incorrect about Hyrule Castle's ruins being the Skull Kid arena, b/c Hyrule Castle was a distance from the Temple of Time, and it looks to have been a square of some kind. The evidence is that it was Hyrule Castle Town (from both OOT and TP), and you forget that Ganondorf pursued Zelda on horseback and thus didn't pay much attention to the town b/c he was after her. When he attacked again in the past, she was likely there with her father when Ganondorf was captured, thus meaning that he did more damage to the town b/c she was still there in the castle. He likely focused ALL his attention on Hyrule Castle and Hyrule Castle Town the second time around because Zelda (along with the Ocarina of Time) was still inside Hyrule Castle, where her father and his soldiers were ready and waiting when Ganondorf attacked thanks to Link and Zelda's warning. Also, the reason the ruins were much taller is b/c of the redesign of Hyrule in TP. Look at the Temple of Time. It's MUCH more elaborate in TP as opposed to how it looked in OOT (much plainer in OOT). The Master Sword is much more elaborate in TP too. The whole land was redesigned, showing similarities to OOT while making them much more detailed and elaborate. So the fact that the walls were much higher is irrelevant really b/c that's just reflected in the redesign of Hyrule in TP. So think about what you're suggesting through carefully before you try to make the assumptions. Hero of Time 87 20:38, 7 March 2008 (UTC)